Blue Moon Hawk
by Neko Nials
Summary: Ivy Byrd is a normal high school sophomore, until something changes. Remember the Flock? Look West? What does it all mean? Is she the only one like this? And who are Subjects 17 and 17.5? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter One: Oh boy, Oh boy!

**Prologue/ Chapter One**

**Normal Life… Not!**

**A/N: Well this is an idea that popped into my head so… why not! Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is James Patterson's, not mine, sadly…. –sigh- Oh well!**

You might call my life normal. Well up unto this year it was. I lived a normal life, with a normal family and normal friends. I went to a normal high school and had a normal dog. I had a normal opinion about everything and was normal in trusting. I even _looked_ normal, unless you count my hair. But everything that was normal about me was about to change, at the beginning of my sophomore year.

Well, let's get all the "normal" background before we move into the "abnormal." My name is Ivy Byrd. I have almond-shaped blue eyes, thick, wavy, white hair (yes I dyed it), I am tan, my nose is crooked from when I broke it in the fifth grade and I am tall and slender. Overall, again aside from the hair, I looked normal.

My mother's name is Megan Byrd, and my father? Nathan Byrd. I have one other sibling, my sister Eryn. I have one other sister who is as normal as nine-year-olds get. She has blue eyes and bright red hair. She is tall for her age, and will probably be a star basketball player one day, whist I bask in the glory of being Varsity Captain... of the Academic Team.

That's pretty much all the background, except where I go to school and where I live. I live on a corn farm in Illinois and I go to school at St. Joan of Arc Catholic School. It is an all girl school and I ride my bike to school every day, rain, shine or snow and yes, I ride my bike in my uniform, except on rainy days. Then I am fortunate enough to get to ride with my mother, who leaves a whole hour before I normally have too., but that's all beside the point. I should get on with my story, because one day, it might involve you.

_**Chapter One**_

Every child that lived under the roof of Megan Byrd had chores to do in the morning. You might have chores too, but I doubt they involve checking that our two horses have grain and making sure the raccoons didn't get into the corn silo. Those two were mine. I was up before dawn, completing those forms of torture, known as chores, when suddenly, my back started itching.

Now you are probably thinking, "Wow, her back just itched guys! Look out!" But this wasn't your ordinary itch, let me tell you. This was the most painful, itchy itch I had ever experienced in my life. And it was in only two spots.

I tried scratching it, but that just made it worse, as itching usually did. _Maybe I just got bit by a spider or something..._ I thought to my self and, trying to ignore the itching, walked inside to the smell of coffee brewing and eggs being scrambled. My dad, who worked at home, usually got up and made breakfast, not only because he had the time, but because he liked to cook. And he was good at it.

"Morning, Dad," I said, sitting at the table.

"Morning, Blue Moon. Sid and Jake have food?"

"Plenty, but I on the other hand, need some of that."

"Get changed first." I sighed and got up, making sure to take off my boots and quickly dashed upstairs. I pulled off my jeans and the t-shirt I had slept in and put on some shorts, my skirt, an undershirt and a polo shirt that was required at out school. Gotta love the plaid baby. Over my shorts and under my skirt, though, I put on a pair of sweat pants. It was cool out this morning. I grabbed my sweater and ran back down stairs, skidding to a halt with socks and sweater in hand.

"Safe!" My dad called, laughing. "Come on, before your eggs get cold!" I went into the kitchen and sat, putting salt and pepper on my eggs and taking a bite. They were still hot enough. My dad looked at me and shook his head. "I still wish you hadn't dyed your hair."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm getting points for it at school. Besides, it looks fine."

"But it's still a change from blonde."

"At least _I_ don't have it sticking out in every which way, unlike _your_ high school years."

"Did she mention your hair again?" Came the voice of my mother as she danced into the room. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on Mom! I've seen pictures. He had some pretty crazy hair." My mom laughed.

"Indeed he did. But it's not sticking out now, is it honey?" She turned to look at my dad. He had his little fake pout on. I laughed and so did my mom. She walked over and hugged him, then took some eggs for herself and took a cup of coffee too.

By this time I had finished my eggs and was getting ready to go. I had my backpack and my helmet. There were times when I wished I could ride Sid or Jake to school, but there was no where for them to wait by the school. My bike was stationary.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad. Tell Eryn good luck at her game. I have Academic Team after school."

"Right. Goodbye, Blue Moon!" I opened the wooden door, then the screen door and headed into the misty morning. The sun was just starting to come up. I grabbed my bike, jumped on, and started the long ride to school.

xxx

"Sir, she's started the first phase!" A man sitting in front of what looked like a security desk said, wheeling around in his chair to face a man who was wearing and grey pinstripe suit. He never saw the Administrator's face, or knew his name. He was just told to watch for any sign of vigorous itching or other of the signs started.

"Good. Keep on her. After three days the itching will stop, however, if you start to notice her itching again after three days, inform me at once."

"Yes, sir." The man turned around, watching the screen that had a girl riding a bike and nearing a large school building.

He heard the door being closed behind him and settled back for another day of watching.

xxx

The Administrator walked down a long hallway, listening to his echoing foot steps. He came to the end of the corridor and pressed his hand to the wall. A door opened and he walked through into long, brightly lit corridor with many doors lining it. He walked down it until he reached the last door. He pulled back a small panel and looked in.

"You bastard!"

The Administrator looked back to the far wall of the room. There, chained by his hands and neck was Subject 17. "Kreal, get some stronger controlling devices. We will need this one soon." A man wearing a white lab coat nodded at the Administrator and dashed off. The Administrator looked back inside. Subject 17 had been subdued by the electrical currents that he knew were being run through the skin tight suit he was wearing. His outburst must have increased them.

"You will pay for what you have done to me!" Subject 17 yelled. The Administrator moved slightly so his other eye was in the light.

"Oh no. You are paying for what you did to me." The Administrator's voice was cold, as cold as the metal eye that wrapped around his head, like an android. Subject 17 let out a yell of surprise right as Kreal returned. In his hands he had an oddly shaped belt and things that looked like shoulder pads from football, except for the fact that they were made of metal. In his teeth he held a syringe. The Administrator opened the door then shut it after Kreal walked in. The Administrator watched as Kreal put the equipment on the ground and took the syringe in his hands. He walked up to Subject 17 and quickly jabbed the needle into his arm. Subject 17 slumped, asleep.

"Good. Put them on him." The Administrator said. Kreal nodded and walked over to the things. First he grabbed the belt. He snapped it around Subject 17's waist then two separate pieces snapped to his leg, all of which held special pieces of equipment that would weaken Subject 17. Then he placed the shoulder pads onto him. They would not only make his movements clumsy, but that would also sap his strength.

"I'm coming in Kreal," The Administrator said and opened the door. Kreal had just finished checking the leg belt and stood up to look at the Administrator. The Administrator walked up to Subject 17 and looked at the man's left side of his face. A piece of what appeared to be a robot covered his face from his forehead down across his left eye, which was replaced with an artificial one. They had learned their lesson about tampering with both eyes long ago, but that was with another Subject. Subject 17 was different, more powerful.

"Come on Kreal, you need to get back to work." The Administrator turned on his heel and walked out of the room, Kreal behind him. As the door closed, the Administrator could hear Subject 17 stirring.

"What have you--" Subject 17 started to say before the door closed and the Administrator closed the panel, completely shutting Subject 17 in silence.

xxx

"Good morning ladies! Let's get out our notes. Now, you read 'The Devil and Tom Walker' last night. What were some parts that you liked?"

English class. Lunch next. Hungry.

"Come on ladies! I know it's early, but this will wake you up!" Our peppy English teacher, Mrs. Harper, said, nearly jumping. One of the girls who was actually awake raised her hand. "Yes Anna?"

"Well I really liked at the end when Tom said, 'If I have made a penny off you, then the Devil take me!' and the Devil shows up."

"Wonderful! That's a really good piece of irony too isn't it? What else?"

This went on for some time, people offering half-meant answers. It was just my luck I was placed in the honors class with people who shouldn't be in honors. I sighed and started doodling on my notebook. I chanced a glance at the clock. Five minutes left. I sighed and looked out the window. There was a boy, walking across the courtyard. He was wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt, and a blue sweat shirt. He didn't have any shoes on. His hair was auburn and messy. At his side trotted a little white and brown dog. He looked up and saw me looking at him. I quickly turned away. When I turned back, he was gone.

"Have a nice day ladies!" I came back to class and out of my mind.

"Come on Ivy!" I grabbed my backpack and dashed out of the room with my friend. Lunch time. Finally.

**A/N: Well... that's the start of it... please review, or I might not keep writing... and how sad will that be?? Very... :-( So yeah... :-) **

**Neko signing out!!!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's Neko, go figure! I'm pretty happy at the response for my first chapter, and I promise, this is going somewhere and **_**yes**_** the Flock is coming in later. Don't worry. And sorry this took so long... If you've read my other story, "Come what may..." then you know all about my procrastination... moving on**

**Chapter Two**

**The Beginning of the End... I Guess**

You know those times in life when things get pretty dull, boring and repetitive and you just wish that _something_ would happen? Be careful what you wish for. But I'm getting ahead of myself... again.

You know the itching? It went on for _three days_. Highly annoying. And whenever I scratched it, it hurt! Itch, scratch, ow. Rinse and repeat.

But hey, at least _that_ was over. And enter, on Monday, the dreaded, always hated, _gym class_. Oh joy.

And this isn't any gym class. We have a weight room and boy oh boy is it... totally not fun. It's in the middle of the day and you are hot and sweaty for the whole next class. Yeah, crappy.

Anyway, there I was, sitting in my "squad" while the teacher passed out our little blue cards that told us what weights we were on and what adjustments we had. As if we didn't have them memorized by the second quarter.

"All right ladies! Stretch on the way down!" Yeah, 'cause that's healthy. I sighed and met up with my friend, Kara Greene.

"Another day, another... how many calories burned?" I said and cracked my knuckles. (It was a bad habit.)

"Who cares? And are those bumps on your back some new fashion statement? Or do you just have cancer?" She touched one of them. A burst of itching and pain came. I winced.

"Didn't notice them..." I said, trying to sound normal. She shrugged and we finally made our way into the weight-room.

I guess a physical explanation of Kara is owed to my loving public. She is shorter and more "womanly" than I am. She has red hair, which she keeps up on top of her head, and blue eyes. She is even paler than I am, and has to pencil in her eyebrows every morning. I laugh whenever she comes in late with no eyebrows.

Anyway, back to my life changing drastically. If these so called "bumps" on my back don't get better soon I'm going to tell my mom. Yeah bumps, I'm going to tattle on you. Why? Because that's the way things go... and cancer could have quiet possibly been what they were. I'm not sure which road I would've taken now that I look back...

So we walk into the weight-room and set up our first set. I was on the bicep curl, which was the bane of my existence. Normally twenty pounds (two, ten pound weights) is my limit. However, today I felt... now it seems like _insane_ but then it was more along the lines of _adventurous_. I put it on four, just to see what my gym teacher lifted when she did. When we began our little 30-second, 10-rep cycle, I found that lifting 40 pounds was no biggie. In fact... it didn't even hurt a little. We moved on to the stepping aerobic thingys, then onto the over-your-head-major-ouchie-nearly-benching machine. Normally on three, I put it on five. Again, it was easy.

This continued throughout the class and by the time our 20 minute cycle was over, I wasn't even sweating. Kara looked at me and raised one penciled in eyebrow. "Did you not even try at all today?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what's with me. I was on four on the bicep curl and on the back extension, I was on _twelve_," I said, rubbing my forehead. My head hurt. She looked at me like I was crazy. I might've been. Again, I'm not sure which path I would've taken.

---

"Sir! Sir! She is in the second stage! She was up to 120 pounds on one machine and lifting 40 and 50 pounds in other places!"

The Administrator walked up and looked at a screen. There she was. He smiled and then let out a laugh. It was full of malice. "Wonderful! Two more weeks...two more. And then... another five days... that puts us ahead of schedule." He started drumming his fingers on the desk. He turned on his heel and looked at a man in a white lab coat standing behind him. "Prepare Subjects 17 and 17.5. I want them ready to leave in nineteen days. Go."

The man nodded and walked out of the room and down a long, windowless, door-less hallway. At the end of the grey hall he placed his hand on a pad and said, loudly and clearly, "Herl." A door slid open and he walked to another door and slid a key-card through a slot. The door slid open with a small hiss of gas. This room was fed its own air, laced with suppression drugs. He walked further into the room, feeling slightly dizzy. He grabbed a mask off of a hook on the wall and then walked over to a girl whom was secured to the wall.

"What do you want?" she asked, her speech slurred. The man didn't answer but strapped the mask over her face. It covered her mouth and nose. It was pumping even stronger suppressions into her system. He slowly undid the straps that were on the wall, letting Subject 17.5 slump to the ground.

"Herl, what are you doing?" asked another man in a white lab coat from the doorway.

"The Administrator said to get Subjects 17 and 17.5 ready for flight. We have nineteen days. Get Subject 17 ready."

"Should I get a Suppression Mask for Subject 17?"

"No. Just get him out to the Fly Room. I'll meet you there."

The other man nodded then and walked out.

Herl grabbed a small rod and lightly nudged Subject 17.5 with his foot. "Up." She slowly stumbled to her feet and nearly fell. Herl steadied her then led her out of the room. He led her down a long hallway and into a medical room. There were two metal tables with leather straps and a rectangular, padded hole at one end.

"What?" Subject 17.5 said, her voice muffled by the mask. Herl didn't say anything but laid her down, so her face was in the whole and her back was facing up. Herl secured her arms and legs.

The door opened and the other man walked in leading Subject 17. He was dressed much lie 17.5 was, in a blue, full body suit with light blue suppression strips. On their knees and thighs were silver guards, which also kept them in check. They both had the odd belt around their waist and thigh. They wore thick blue gloves that didn't cover their fingers and on their shoulders were thick, metal, football like shoulder pads. Subject 17, not only stumbled because of the power sapping, but because his ankles were also chained together.

"There is a pair of the Model 3.5s over there," Herl said as the other man strapped Subject 17 to his table. "I'll get them." Herl walked over to a cabinet-looking wall and, after opening it, grabbed two, teal, metal boxes with little nubs on them. He lightly tossed one to the other who, who caught it easily. Herl walked back over to Subject 17.5's table. He pulled on a zipper on the tight-fitting, rubber-like shirt, revealing a square, metal plate on her back. The nubs on the box fit into the small indentations on the metal plate. Blue light flowed across the plat and box and Herl moved quickly to stand near Subject 17.5's ankles. The other man did the same with Subject 17. Herl pushed a button on a desk and the straps that secures the two's wrists and ankles came undone. Herl pushed another button and the ceiling retracted, showing an open, blue sky. The man nodded at Herl. Herl nodded back and Herl pushed a third button.

The mask fell of Subject 17.5.

The chains fell off Subject 17.

The two of them slowly rose to their feet, standing on the table.

Subject 17.5's eyes locked with Herl's. After a moment he grabbed for his throat, eyes bulging. Subject 17.5's brown eyes flashed and Herl fell down, shaking, his eyes rolled up in his head. After a few moments of passive silence, Subject 17 spoke.

"That's enough, sister. We are free." Subject 17.5 glared at him. Herl stopped convulsing and lay unconscious on the ground.

"But who made us captives so we would have to get free in the first place, brother?" she retorted. Subject 17 glared back at her then turned away.

"Let's go, sister." She nodded.

The boxes on their backs changed suddenly, turning and twisting until they were strong metal wings, with some sort of membrane stretched between each metal "bone." The siblings flexed their wings then shot up into the sky...

xxx

The Administrator watched this display from a monitor in the guard's office. He smiled as he watched the Subjects 17 and 17.5 turn south and quickly fade from sight.

"Wonderful," he said. "Keep track of them. If they go anywhere that we don't want to, bring them back." The guard to whom he was speaking nodded, watching two red dots move across a grid on one screen. He hoped, for the Subjects' sakes, that they didn't go anywhere where the Administrator didn't want them.

xxx

"Mooooom?" I said, drawing out the word, sounding like I wanted something,

"'Mooooom' isn't hooooome yet!" My dad called from the kitchen. I laughed, walked inside and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head then went back to his cooking. I walked to our study and plopped by book bag on the ground. I grabbed a CD and dashed back into the kitchen, discreetly popping it into the player. I hit "Pause" and went to the song I wanted.

"Dad," I said. He turned. I grinned and hit "Play."

A song that he had sung when he was in high school came on. He rolled his eyes then started singing. I smiled and joined in on the girl's part. However, I was soon replaced by my mother dancing into the room, picking up where I left off. She and my dad started dancing around the kitchen. The song ended and another started. I left and went into the study.

We had a routine. I would come home, get my dad singing, watch Mom and Dad dance for a bit, start on my homework, listen to Eryn come home, eat dinner, then do whatever. Except on Wednesdays. Then Dad had to go to the studio and work on some special order. Dad made cakes and sweets for a living.

"Ivy! Ivy! Guess what!" Eryn yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" I called, wondering what a fourth grader could be _so_ excited about.

"Hush, Eryn. Ivy, Blue Moon, come here." That was my dad. I sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen. He had used his "I'm-not-happy-with-you-or-something-you-did-and-you-need-to-fess-up-or-I-will-make-you" tone. However, my mom, dad and Eryn were all smiling. I raised an eyebrow. My dad laughed, moving aside so I could see a small, round cake. I walked up and saw, written in my dad's script-like, icing writing, "Congrats Eryn and Ivy, soon to be big sisters!"

I stood, staring at the cake.

Then I screamed and hugged my mom. She hugged me back and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Now Megan, don't make me call Tori and Beth and have them bring you a pizza for crying," My dad said, hugging her from behind.

She laughed. "I'm going to have to called Abbey and Kelly. Where is Lauren now?"

"I can't keep track of all your high school friends. And while you're telling Abbey or Lauren, have one of them tell Bill for me," my dad said.

"Will Aunt Abbey and Aunt Kelly visit?" Eryn asked. I secretly hoped Aunt Abbey _would_ come. She was my godmother. She wasn't my biological aunt. Neither was my Aunt Kelly. My mom and the rest of them were so close of friends it just happened that way. Aunt Abbey lived up here with her husband, Uncle Joe. She raised horses and dogs on her farm. Aunt Kelly worked at a historical museum. It was chance that they all ended up in the same, small town in Illinois.

"Probably. Maybe we can go to her farm. I hear that she has a few new foals... and puppies..."

That did it. Our trip was set for Saturday. My mom called up Aunt Abbey and they talked for about an hour. Apparently Uncle Joe had finally published a book he had written in high school. I had read it; it was good, but it had been printed out paged then. Now it was hardcover goodness.

"All right Abbey. I'll see you Saturday. Vale!" She laughed and hung up the phone. As she walked by me I heard her mutter, "IDK my BFF Flavia?" Then she laughed again and twirled down the hall, one hand on her stomach.

She taught Drama and Latin at a public school about an hour away. Aunt Abbey, Kelly and Lauren all took Latin with her in high school. Abbey _was_ going to be a Latin teacher, but changed her mind. Kelly was always bent on history. Lauren was in the Army for a bit, but now she stayed at home with her four children. Her husband was Uncle Bill, Aunt Abbey's brother. Uncle Bill worked at the same school as my mom, teaching Physics.

"Mom?" I asked, sticking my head out the door. She turned and looked at me.

"I got a call from th e nurse today," she said. "She told me that your gym teacher say you on much high weights. Seriously higher. And she saw bumps on your back..." I love it when mothers read minds.

"Yeah. I swear I'm not on drugs."

"I know. I scheduled an appointment with the doctor for next Wednesday." I nodded.

"Thanks."

"If they get worse, tell me." I nodded again. She turned and walked into the kitchen. I smiled to myself and knew that she was smiling too. As I ducked back into the study I felt an explosion of itching on the bumps on my back...

**A/N: Well this took a bit, partially because I was, in a word, grounded, so I had to hand write the last couple pages. Thanks so much to my reviews!! You make me smile inside.**

**And just for a reference, "Vale" is pronounced "Wall-ay" (It's Latin!) And "Flavia" is "Fla-wee-a"**

**aviator301: Yes the Flock is coming... next chapter!!**

**MetalMyersJackson: I'll keep writing if you keep reading! )**

**Ebony Nightinggale: You'll find out more! I promise!! **

**Again, thanks for reading!!**

**--Neko signing out!**


	3. Author Note

**A/N: Quick little note...**

**I changed the title, as you can see...**

**I didn't like what it used to be so... now it is changed...**

**Moving on...**

**I shall update soon!!!!**

**--Neko**


	4. Chapter Three: You Know that End?

A/N: You people make me laugh

**A/N: You people make me laugh. My reviewers, I -heart- you! )**

**And yes this took forever to update. I handwrote most of this chapter and it collected dust in my locker for a while and I really haven't had a lot of time what with school and such. Again, I apologize!!**

Chapter 3

You Know that End I was Talking About?

"Everyone has everything?" my dad asked from the front seat of our car. We all nodded and our dog, Lilac, barked softly. Lilac was a Great Dane-wolf mix. She was pretty big and had short, grey-black fur. We kept it short since she had skin problems.

"Let's go Daddy!" Eryn said. I was grateful that Lilac was between us. Aunt Abbey kept wolf-hybrids and sometimes bred from them. That's how we got Lilac.

"Patience Eryn. Ivy, did you lock the barn?" my mom asked.

"Yeah. Sid and Jake both have some water and a flake of hay. They can get some more if they need it. And I called Kara. She said she'd come over and take care of them."

"Alright." She nodded to my dad, who started the two-hour drive to Aunt Abbey's. Eryn insisted that we listen to one of her little, cutesy fairy books on the way to her house. I, personally, put my earphones on and turned my music up to drown out the high-pitched voice of the fairy book reader.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, feeling Lilac put her head on my lap. I let the music fill my mind as I drifted off to sleep. It was pretty early and my back hurt. The doctor had helped us schedule an appointment with a specialist for next Thursday.

"Ivy, did you take your pain medicine?" my mom had asked before we left. I had, but it took a while to work.

It was at this moment that my drowsy mind recognized that all this thinking was keeping me awake, so I just listened and fell asleep.

xxx

"Ivy?"

My groggy mind recognized two distinct options: 1. I had a voice in my head and I was going completely crazy or 2. It was my mom and I could hear her because Eryn had stolen my iPod. My somewhat groggy mind, which was somewhat waking up decided option two and I opened my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked, sounding as tired as I felt.

"Ivy, we're almost there," my mom said from the front seat. My earphones were out of my ears, since I could hear her and the very end of the fairy book. I looked out of the window and attempted to control Lilac, who was getting quite excited. Then suddenly, I saw the long gravel road that led to their farm. Since there aren't a lot of trees in Illinois, or at least, where Aunt Abbey lived, I could see her house. It was like you would expect a quaint little farm to be: big white farm house complete with chickens, red barn with horses in a pasture outside it, and another field with some dogs in it. Okay, maybe the dogs are a bit much, but meet Aunt Abbey.

As we drove down the driveway I saw someone near the barn on a monster of a horse. It was either Uncle Joe, or one of his sons, Joey, Dan or Kevin. As we drew closer I noticed that it was either Joey or Kevin. I couldn't tell since they were two of triplets. Then my dad stopped the car and Aunt Abbey came out of the house, trailed by her daughter, Joey and Kevin's sister, Natalie. The triplets were my age and Dan was ten.

"Megan!" Aunt Abbey called when we got out of the car. She hugged her then said, "Nathan! Both of you, congrats!" She hugged my dad then was attacked by Lilac and Eryn. I smiled at Natalie. She was different than her mother. She was more down to earth, but not "with" the earth. If you get my drift. I decided that while Aunt Abbey was occupied with some ten-year-old and dog I walked over to where Joey and Kevin were. As I neared the barn, I picked out Kevin's red-tipped hair and saw it was him riding, without a helmet.

"Hey Joey!" I called. Joey was tall, being six foot four. I felt like a midget.

"Hey Tiny!" And he wasn't helping. Joey laughed and gave me a hug. I laughed and looked at Kevin on the horse. "That's Everest," Joey supplied. The last time I had seen Everest, he was just a little colt. Now he was huge with steel grey fur, a dark grey mane and a white stripe running down his face.

"Whoa! Easy there E!" Kevin called. He pulled this horse to a stop, dismounted, and tied Everest loosely to a fence post. He then walked over and hugged me. "Good to see you Ivy!" I looked at him, then at Joey. I felt even smaller now.

"Can we ride out farther later?" Kevin asked Joey. "Ivy can ride Luke." he shot me a wicked grin. He knew full well that when I was twelve that Luke had almost thrown me off of him.

"How about I ride Scipio?" I said. Kevin laughed. Scipio was my favorite horse out of all the others here. Of course Sid and Jake won hands down, but they weren't here.

"Maybe we can manage to drag Natalie along," Joey said. Kevin rolled his eyes. Even though they were close, the triplets were different. Natalie preferred the dogs to the horses, but mostly stayed inside and cooked. That was her thing.

"We can probably get Dan and Eryn to go play school or something. Or maybe we can sick the puppies on them," I said and we all laughed.

"I need to go put E away," Kevin said and walked back to his horse.

"Come on!" Joey said and walked back to the house. I walked with him. Eryn and Dan had disappeared into the house. Uncle Joe had come out and our parents were talking. Uncle Joe had an arm around Aunt Abbey.

"Hi Ivy," Uncle Joe said.

"Hey Uncle Joe," I said and smiled. Joey and I sat on the trunk of our car, waiting for Kevin to walk over.

"Ivy! I've completely ignored you all this time!" Aunt Abbey called as she noticed my presence once more. She walked over and hugged me. "Quid agis hodie?"

I gave her a crooked grin at her Latin. "Optime!" I responded enthusiastically, as my mother had tutored me. I wasn't that great at Latin in school, but I love it. I heard my mom laugh.

"Come on Megan, it's been how many years? I can speak a little Latin! I double major in it!" Aunt Abbey laughed and my mom laughed too. "Let's get your stuff inside." I got off the trunk and Joey did as well. My dad popped the trunk open and I grabbed my suitcase. I would be sharing a room with Natalie. I pulled on my backpack and walked inside.

"Hey Nat!" I called into the kitchen.

"Hola!" she called out. Of all of Aunt Abbey's children, only Natalie took Spanish. Latin was a big part of their life. But Natalie was very different from her mother. I dashed up the stairs and put my stuff next to the cot in Nat's room.

"You know Ivy, you really remind me of myself."

I turned and saw Aunt Abbey in the doorway. It had been a bit since I had seen her. She had lost some weight and had gotten her hair cut. It was now just a little below her ears. Her brown eyes glittered in the light of the room and her teeth flashed as she smiled.

"Is that I good thing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That depends on the day of the week. Come on, Nat just made some cookies and the boys want to go for a ride."

"I can smell the cookies, and yes. Kevin wanted me to ride Luke."

"He's just like me sometimes too."

"I told him I'd ride Scipio."

"Ah, Scipi. He's a great horse. I named him after my favorite Roman general. Scipio Africanus. He--"

"Defeated Hannibal at the battle of Zama to end the Second Punic War. I know." I smiled. Aunt Abbey laughed and put her arm around my shoulder as I walked out of the room. Her hand lightly brushed one of the bumps on my back. A burst of pain shot through it. I winced.

"Is everything okay?" Aunt Abbey asked.

"Yeah. Just some rebel something in my body. I've got these bumps on my back that hurt. That's all."

"Have you seen the doctor?"

"Yeah, I did."

"All right. Well, you know where we keep the meds if you need anything." I nodded and went into the kitchen to have a cookie.

xxx

"There's more blankets in the closet if you get cold," Uncle Joe told me as he checked on Natalie. I nodded, but knew I would be fine. I was burning up already. The bumps on my back had not stopped hurting since Aunt Abbey touched one earlier. I was also getting a headache. I had decided to sit out on the one ride and promised the boys that I would go tomorrow. I guessed I was just tired.

"Goodnight you two," Uncle Joe said and closed the door. The room was immersed in darkness and I rolled over and closed my eyes. Suddenly a man's face flashed before my eyes. One of his eyes was covered by some metal eyepiece. Then suddenly, I saw two people flying of all things. They were wearing some sorts of blue outfits. One of a boy and the other a girl. Then it changed again to show six kids, three of them about my age, maybe a little younger, and the others getting steadily younger. There was also a dog. They too were flying, even the dog.

Then suddenly everything went black as a voice said very loudly and clearly in my mind, _Ivy, it is time. Remember the Flock. And look West._

xxx

Either this was the worst dream I had ever had, or I was really hurting and in trouble. The pain I felt again confirmed it was choice two. I could barley move, I was so stiff. What had happened? I opened my eyes and had to squint them shut again. It was bright out! What the heck? I had just gone to sleep!

But I wasn't in Natalie's room.

I was in a small section of forest that lay just to the west of Aunt Abbey's farm. Okay, I lied. There are some trees in this part of Illinois. I struggled to sit up and saw mud dried on my legs and on my arms. I could feel sticks in my hair.

What the hell had happened?? I stretched my arms and my legs and my wings.

Oh… holy… crap…

Wings.

What. The. Hell. Was. Going. On.

Then all went black again.

xxx

When I woke again I noticed that I wasn't as stiff. I sat up again and turned around so I could get a better look at my new appendages. I almost fainted again when I saw them. That's also when I noticed I was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt, which was about to fall off it was ripped so badly. Lying next to me was Kevin's big leather jacket. I was also wearing my hard riding boots.

I reached back and touched them. And I felt myself touching them. They were real. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was probably about six or seven. The sun would be setting soon. _Don't forget. Look West._

I jumped. There was that voice again. I groaned and put my head in my hands. I reviewed the situation. I was alone, lost and had wings. By the look of me I had been gone for several days and no one knew where I was. I needed to get somewhere.

I stood up slowly and looked around. Some of these trees could be climbable. Maybe I could get a glance of the farm from up there. Somehow I knew to fold my russet wings in before I started climbing. I reached up and grabbed a branch and pulled myself up with ease. So now I was strong too? Great. I made it above the other trees easily. I was near the edge of the forest and looking east I could barely see the farm. Before I realized what I was doing, I whooped for joy and jumped into the air.

Naturally I began falling but a deep, new instinct ripped my wings open and told me to beat them down, hard. I rose into the air, above the trees. Only that instinct kept me up. I was scared out of my mind. But I was also amazed. Obviously I had undergone some other changes to, to be able to actually fly. Climbing the tree had taken some time. With difficulty I turned and looked at the sun. It was setting for real now.

As I watched, seven small dots became apparent, and bigger. I watched as six kids about my age flew closer and closer.

"Circle!" I heard a girl call. The seven circled around me. I looked at each. The one who appeared to be in charge gave me a hard look. To her left was a dark haired, dark looking boy. Next to him was another boy who really wasn't looking at me. Flying beside him was a small, Scotty looking dog. The other three were small kids, two really young and blonde, the other about Eryn's age.. "Who the hell are you? And how the hell did you get wings?" The leader girl asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, suddenly defensive.

"It's okay Max," the smallest girl said. "She's not with them."

"Them? What the heck?" I asked, now very confused.

"Aw Max, give her a break. She's really scared and confused," The girl about Eryn's age said.

"Angel I trust your 'analysis' and you too Nudge, but still," The girl, Max, said.

"It's getting dark," the dog said. "Can we settle this later and set up camp?" I looked at the dog. "What?" he asked, like a talking dog was normal.

"Let's land," Max said and the seven gracefully circled down. I tried to mimic them, but ended up landing flat on my face, literally.

"Nice," the dog said.

"Shush Total," the little girl, Angel, said. "She just got her wings."

"But how is what I'm interested in," the boy who wasn't really looking at me said.

"Right Iggy." Max turned to me. "Spill."

"I have no idea what is happening to me!" I cried in desperation. "I'm clueless!"

"Great. Just great." Max did not look pleased.

_Don't worry, Ivy. Just go with the flow. Try to answer as best as possible. Things will be clear soon._

_Thank you Mr. Unknown Voice?? Let me put this simply: what is going on?!_

_You will find out in time, Ivy. All in time._

Great.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter done! Things clearer! More Latin! Yay Flock!! And I know I said in an earlier chapter that it would be "nineteen more days" but Ivy is special!! )**

**Translations: Quid agis hodie How are you today**

**Optime the best**

**rainbowwriter96: Here's an update! Review! ) Thanks!**

**Alamodie: Yes they talk funny because of the lab and also the suppression equipment and what-not. And I will try to update sooner. Thanks for your review!**

**Griffon's Flight: Latinam amo! Heck yes Latin is awesome! ) Thanks!**

**Neko signing out!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Flying With the Flock

**A/N: Please don't kill me for taking so long. Honestly I am truly sorry. I am such a procrastinator and it is a habit I am trying to break. But on another note, chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

Flying with the Flock

"I don't know if we can trust her," I heard Max say to the others. I pretended to be asleep. I knew they didn't trust me. The feeling was mutual.

"I promise: she's not lying!" Angel said. At least I had one of them going for me.

"I know Angel, but still…"

"Her story was really weird," Nudge said. "I've never heard of someone _growing_ wings before."

"None of us have," Fang put in.

"I think it's awesome!" the Gasman added. Well, that was two going for me. "Its kind of like Total, you know? Growing wings?"

"Yeah," Max said, "But Total's grew slowly. If her story is right, she completely changed in about three days. I think we should take her to see Jeb. At least then we can know what's going on."

_Sleep Ivy. You've got a long day of flying ahead of you,_ my voice said.

_What if I don't go with them? What if I go back home?_

_Simple. You die._

_Are you kidding?_

_No. Sleep. Now._

I slept. No use arguing with a voice that issues death threats.

xxx

"Get up! Come on!" That was Total shouting in my ear.

"Shut up Toto!" I said, rolling over.

"It's Total. Now up!" I refused and soon found a wet nose in my ear. I groaned and got up. "Here's your jacket," the dog said and walked off. I pulled it on and noticed wing-sized holes in the back. I stood and walked over to the others.

"You know," Angel said. "We really don't know your name."

"I'm Ivy," I said, looking at them.

"Not anymore," Max said. "If you fly with us, your name is not Ivy. Think of something new, some nickname or something, fast."

I thought. Leaving Ivy behind… forever. Then suddenly, I knew. "I'm Blue Moon."

"Blue for short," Iggy said. I smiled.

"Hey Ig, while were up, can you give her the basics?" Max asked.

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Alright. Up we go!" She said and her wings snapped open. She rose gracefully into the air, Fang behind her, then Gasman, Angel, Nudge and Total. Iggy smiled then rose too.

"Come on Blue!" He called. I mimicked their movements, launching myself into the air and spreading my wings.

"We're heading west!" Max called, facing away from the rising sun. She started off. The others followed. I looked back, for maybe the last time. My family. My home. Joey, Kevin, Mom, Dad, Eryn… my soon to be sibling. A lump rose in my throat when I realized that I may never see them again.

"Blue, you okay?" Iggy called from above me.

I flew up to meet him. "I will be."

xxx

We had been flying for a while and quite frankly, my wings hurt. Let me tell you, it was weird, thinking about my wings. Flying felt completely natural, but other than that… it just took some getting used to. I sighed as we kept flying. Suddenly, a shape caught my eye.

"Scatter!" Max called. I veered to the left as another winged figure shot up between us. I started and almost forgot to stop flying. It was the boy who had been outside my English class! The one with no shoes! I was about to say something when the Voice spoke up.

_Don't say anything! Keep your mouth shut!_ I did so, still unsure why I was listening to this voice. The boy looked around at the Flock and me.

"I'm Aeris," he said. "And you are the Flock." Max nodded.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"You set us free in New York," Aeris said, motioning to the small dog beside him. "This is Kellogg. He and Total are litter-mates." A small brown and white dog emerged from behind Aeris. "We've been trying to find you for a while. We've got important news to tell you."

"Yeah? And you also could be Itex spies in disguise. We don't trust strangers all that well," Max retorted.

"Well what about her?" Aeris said, motioning to me. I looked at the feet, feeling uncomfortable. Why did he have to drag me into this? Why was I in this mess at all?

I suddenly snapped again and angled my wings and headed for the ground again. I landed and promptly sat on the ground, tears streaming down my cheeks. What was I doing? I was leaving my family and friends behind, possibly forever.

"Blue?" That was Iggy. I looked up from my spot in the middle of a corn field. "You okay?" he asked. The others landed nearby.

"It's easy for you, isn't it?" I said, choking out my words. "You've been gone so long… you don't even miss them anymore!"

Iggy was silent for a moment. "'Them?'" he asked. "You mean my family? None of us have a family," he said. "Well, except for Max. But we all grew up in dog crates. The Flock is my family."

I sat in shocked silence, looking at the ground. "My mom was pregnant. My sister is ten. I have the greatest friends in t he world… and now it's all gone. I'll never see them again."

"You can't go back," Iggy said, softly. "You don't belong there. You belong here, with us."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" I whispered quietly, never wanting any of them to hear me. We sat there for several moments before Nudge spoke up.

"I saw a library nearby…" she said. "You could send an email…"

"Sorry Nudge, but we have no time," Max said, walking forward. She held out her hand to pull me up. "We have to keep moving. I'm sorry." After pulling me to my feet, she turned and took off. Fang looked at her, sighed, then followed. The others followed her as well, leaving Aeris and I behind on the ground.

"Let's go," he said, lifting into the air. I followed, tears streaming down my face as I flew farther and farther from the life I knew.

xxx

That night I was curled up in a ball under Kevin's jacket in the middle of a cornfield. A single tear dripped down my face. I felt like such a wuss. All the Flock must have thought that I was. It didn't help that I was treated like an invalid by most of the Flock. The only ones who really accepted me were Iggy and Aeris. The others merely tolerated me.

The night was silent, until voices from the rest of the Flock reached my ears. "You could have at least let her send an email!" Fang was saying. "Think about what she is going through!"

"Fang, we don't know who she is or if she's really made by the enemy! She could be a spy!" Max said. Strangely, I didn't feel angry with her for not… not letting me say goodbye. I kind of understood where she was coming from.

_It's not nice to eavesdrop, Ivy._ I sighed.

_Hello, Voice._ It was silent for a moment.

_Voice? It's Aeris…_

I froze, in utter shock.

_Aeris? Has it been you the whole time?_

_Whole time? No. I don't know anything about this "Voice."_

_Then how did you know my name was Ivy?_

_You kept repeating, "I am Ivy," over and over when we were flying. Just out of curiosity, but who are Kevin and Joey? You kept thinking about them too._

_I've got an idea. How about you butt out of my head!_ Aeris had touched a nerve. I rolled over, breathing in Kevin's smell from his jacket. I felt angry and sad and upset. I gave a shuddering sigh, then fell into an uneasy sleep.

Xxx

"Sir, the spy is in place." The Administrator smiled.

"Perfect. Remember, do not activate the spy until the time is ready." The man at the consol nodded. He turned back to the fuzzy image of a girl sleeping on a bed. Tears were running down her face. A woman came in and held the girl close, sobbing as well. The man felt some sadness, but nothing more.

Xxx

"Mommy, is Ivy ever going to come home?"

Megan's heart broke into a thousand pieces as her daughter broke down into sobs. Nathan stood behind them, looking out the window. They were still at Abbey's farm, and were exhausted from a long search throughout the whole day.

"She will, sweetie," Megan said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I promise." Megan heard footsteps leave the room and looked up Nathan had walked out. She sighed and looked down at Eryn. "Honey, try to sleep, okay? I promise, we'll find Ivy." Eryn nodded. "I love you, Eryn."

"I love you too, Mommy." Megan kissed Eryn and got up, walking into the hallway. Nathan was nowhere to be found inside the house. Megan looked out the window and saw him punching the ground. She ran out the door and ran out to him, kneeling by him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Nathan!" she cried, sobbing into his back. "Nathan, please!" She could feel his body shaking with sobs.

"We have to find her, Megan. We have to!"

"We will! I promise! We will Nathan." She heard the door open. Somehow she knew it was Abbey standing there, watching her best friend's hear break more than she ever knew.

"Megan, Nathan, come inside. You need to get some rest," she called. Megan sighed, letting tears stream down her cheeks. She slowly helped her husband off the ground and they walked towards the house together. Abbey hugged Nathan as he went into the house. Megan stayed outside on the porch with her.

"What if we don't find her, Abbey?" Megan, asked, whispering to the night air. Abbey looked at her friend, whom she had admired and been so close to for so long. She had always found at least something to say, even if it wasn't the right thing. Now, she seemed at a loss for words.

"I don't know…" she finally whispered. Megan let out a sob and Abbey took her into her arms, holding her friend close. "But I do know we'll sure as hell try!" Both friends held each other close in the night, comforting and reassuring one another, before another day of desperate searching.

Xxx

"And where are you going?" Joey looked up at Kevin. He had a backpack with him as well as his hiking clothes on. Kevin looked back at his twin brother.

"I'm going to find her. I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Joey looked closely at his brother. He nodded and got out of bed.

"Did you pack a bag for me?"

In a short while, two horses could be seen galloping out of the stable and into the woods, their path lit up by the moonlight.

**A/N: Woo! I finally finished it! I apologize for it taking so so long… =( In the upcoming chapters I'll have more blurbs about Megan and them back at home. I like writing those =)**

**Loz727: =) Thanks and sorry this took so long**

**Hopekills16: Thanks!! =)**

**--Neko signing out!**


End file.
